1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for facilitating wireless communication links, and more specifically, for expediting the establishment of a wireless connection to a target device via at least one of an orientation of a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern society has quickly adopted, and become reliant upon, handheld devices for wireless communication. For example, cellular telephones continue to proliferate in the global marketplace due to technological improvements in both the quality of the communication and the functionality of the devices. These wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become commonplace for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The communication networks utilized by these devices span different frequencies and cover different transmission distances, each having strengths desirable for various applications.
Cellular networks facilitate WCD communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communication, to modern digital cellular telephones. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHz/1.8 GHz bands in Europe and at 850 MHz and 1.9 GHz in the United States. This network provides voice communication and also supports the transmission of textual data via the Short Messaging Service (SMS). SMS allows a WCD to transmit and receive text messages of up to 160 characters, while providing data transfer to packet networks, ISDN and POTS users at 9.6 Kbps. The Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), an enhanced messaging system allowing for the transmission of sound, graphics and video files in addition to simple text, has also become available in certain devices. Soon emerging technologies such as Digital Video Broadcasting for Handheld Devices (DVB-H) will make streaming digital video, and other similar content, available via direct transmission to a WCD. While long-range communication networks like GSM are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range wireless networks provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. Bluetooth™ is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. A 1 Mbps Bluetooth™ radio may transmit and receive data at a rate of 720 Kbps within a range of 10 meters, and may transmit up to 100 meters with additional power boosting. Enhanced data rate (EDR) technology also available may enable maximum asymmetric data rates of 1448 Kbps for a 2 Mbps connection and 2178 Kbps for a 3 Mbps connection. A user does not actively instigate a Bluetooth™ network. Instead, a plurality of devices within operating range of each other may automatically form a network group called a “piconet”. Any device may promote itself to the master of the piconet, allowing it to control data exchanges with up to seven “active” slaves and 255 “parked” slaves. Active slaves exchange data based on the clock timing of the master. Parked slaves monitor a beacon signal in order to stay synchronized with the master. These devices continually switch between various active communication and power saving modes in order to transmit data to other piconet members. In addition to Bluetooth™ other popular short-range wireless network technologies include WLAN (of which “Wi-Fi” local access points communicating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standard, is an example), Wireless USB (WUSB), Ultra Wideband (UWB), ZigBee (802.15.4, 802.15.4a), and UHF RFID. All of these wireless communication technologies have features and advantages that make them appropriate for various applications.
More recently, manufacturers have also begun to incorporate various resources for providing enhanced functionality in WCDs (e.g., components and software for performing close-proximity wireless information exchanges). Sensors and/or scanners may be used to read visual or electronic information into a device. A transaction may involve a user holding their WCD in proximity to a target, aiming their WCD at an object (e.g., to take a picture) or sweeping the device over a printed tag or document. Machine-readable technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID), Infra-red (IR) communication, optical character recognition (OCR) and various other types of visual, electronic and magnetic scanning are used to quickly input desired information into the WCD without the need for manual entry by a user.
While a substantial benefit may be realized in utilizing a device that is enabled to communicate via a multitude of wireless communication media, these advantages may not be fully appreciated if the configuration required for utilizing these resources is overly burdensome. For example, using short-range wireless communication mediums such as Bluetooth™ may involve an inquiry to find a desired device, or target device, from all of the available Bluetooth™ devices currently within transmission range of a WCD. When Bluetooth-enabled devices were first emerging into the marketplace, the establishment of this link may not have been problematic because only users with some technical expertise were operating these devices, and the number of active Bluetooth™ devices was relatively small. However, today people of many different skill levels are utilizing multifunction WCDs. Further, the number of wireless devices operating in any given area has multiplied exponentially, increasing the difficulty that may be experienced in establishing a wireless connection with a single device within this galaxy of wireless devices.
What is therefore needed is an intuitive system and/or method for establishing a wireless network or link between a WCD and at least one other wireless-enabled device. The establishment of this connection should allow a WCD user who is not technically proficient to easily select a device and make a connection. The process of selecting the device should avoid a large amount of keying and/or interacting with various menus in the WCD, and should further be easy to execute so that the establishment of a wireless connection will not be prohibitive to utilizing different wireless-enabled devices and/or alternative wireless communication mediums.